


Live for you

by SynopsisOfFacades



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, May Be Edited in the Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynopsisOfFacades/pseuds/SynopsisOfFacades
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Live for you

Techno found him in a damp dark place, right near the borders of his portal’s territory. Eyes mangled beyond repair as the people that surrounded the screaming man kept on chanting a disgusting bastardization of his origin tongue. It’s absolutely preposterous, seeing them bastardize what was his culture, in his territory even. That they dare this is unspeakable in itself.

Quickly barking orders at his men, he cast a quick look towards the cave-like room. His men pushed through, the humans not able to fight through physically against many piglins, overpowering them with no effort. The men were quickly slain, blood splatters down and staining the floor.

The fight is of no use, all the human opposition quickly neutralized. Glancing towards the table-like structure, he strides to the bounded man whose face is stained and scarred beyond comprehension that he can’t even see his facial features. It’s horrible, to know that even other humans are capable of doing this to this extent.

Humanity itself is a horrible existence, this only another example of that, a mistake made by the Ones Above in his opinion. He looms over the panting man, pricks of purple shakily look up to him as though it can even comprehend him from a mere silhouette.

Pitiful, that their own kind would make him endure this kind of suffering. Techno pities him, caressing the scarred cheek gently, not minding the blood that is staining his bandaged hand as it swipes over the exposed flesh. The man flinches under him, making a noise of pain as it tries to reject the touch unsuccessfully. 

He has nowhere to go, he knows. They made a weapon here, he can feel the potential, though for what he knows not. “I pity you,” He says softly to him, gently making him sit up by holding the back of his neck, “You shall be in my care from now on, and you will be bound to me until this selfless deed of mine has been repaid.” Words rolled off of his tongue, an unfamiliar language that does not slide well from him. Accent thick and hard to make out, though Techno hopes that it’s understandable enough for the injured man.

The man in his arm shakes his head furiously, splattering some blood as he babbles out nonsense. It does seem that he is refusing him. “Silence,” he states, holding his nape. He doesn’t want his new asset to die so quickly, having saved him prior just to lose him to a mere tantrum. “Healer, fix the boy. The rest of you shall make preparations to go back. Take anything that is of interest. Dismissed.”

He stays for the healer as his men make the preparations swiftly. They checked over him as he gently hands the injured man to them, of course carefully so as to not anger their lord. They are is not stupid enough to ignore a patient when they see one, as a professional should. Cleaning his wounds, not minding the complaints that they received, he does his job professionally, and after that, they went back to their tribe with a trophy. 

  
  


As Dream opens his eyes, or at least that’s what he thinks he’s doing. It’s all pitch black, the darkness imprisoning him as all that he sees is just that. A void, a black hole that is created in his mind. He groans, tilting his head to the side and he hears rustling as he moves his body. Assuming that it wasn’t his mind making things up from the last time he’s awake, well, as awake a man in pain can be, then he has been captured. Yet fucking again, though he will get out of this one too..

He tries to lift his finger with no succession, it’s as though he’s overcome with extreme fatigue and he doesn’t even have the energy to even open his mouth at this time. “So you are awake,” A heavily accented voice stated in his general direction. It does not sound like any accents that he has heard before. This is an enemy.

Dream froze, trying to make himself noticeable even if he knows that it’s all too naught, making himself smaller to not catch the attention of the person that held him in custody. “It is of no use, do not try.” He felt a hand stroke his hair and his body heat up in nervousness. It's so easy for the man to kill him here and there, having no means to escape at the moment.

He keeps his silence, breathing as calmly as possible. “How are you feeling?” The man asks him, still stroking his hair as though a tamed injured animal, a beast held in chains. Opening his mouth he lets out a raspy groan, his body not having been moved and his vocal cords not vibrating as it should, “A..am… wh..er..?”

“You are in the Gilded tribe territory. You were saved by me from the mages, so do not worry yourself over inconveniences.” The hand retracts from him, the pressure leaving his hair as he relaxes slightly. Realization washes over his body freezing in fear, he is with a Piglin, and it is holding him here as though a prized trophy. Calm down, Dream. You can negotiate and escape after. He tries to tilt his head to the source of the voice, “And I am curious as to why those humans would do such atrocious things to their kin,” The underlying tilt of his voice turns dark. The room is suffocating, and there isn’t much that he can do. It’s pushing him into a panic over the danger that looms over him, his breathing being the only thing to keep him grounded.

How is it that a Piglin is able to speak in his tongue, have they always been able to do that? “Sa..fe?” he asks as to calm the rage that overtakes the room, “Aye, you will be in my care, as of now your body, mind, and soul shall be mine, as your soul will be in debt to me. I saved you. Remember it.” He hears him walk off, the sound of a door opening and clicking close before it turns silent in the room. Dream slumps into the bed, something soft that he has been lying on. He felt himself losing to the involuntary darkness, the heaviness in his body making him fatigued as he once again lost himself to the sweet embrace of Orpheus.

  
  
  


Days passed, time seemed to silk through as though soft sand in his palms, laying on this bed vacant of his thoughts and bound here due to his injuries. He’s steadily recovering, hopefully soon. He wants to go back to his brothers in arms, his people, and not be stuck here with a looming death threat over his head. And a strange pressure in his eye sockets.

The piglin, for some unfathomable reason, kept visiting his room after he had regained his consciousness. Is it to keep him in check? Or.. Nevertheless, the answer itself is a mystery to think about. Dream doesn’t know what this piglin, man, wants from him, and he seems to be the only one thus far that is able to converse with him in his tongue, though in a really old dialect.

All the piglins that he has met, and slain, aren’t able to do so, thus this made Dream curious. He didn’t even think that they are, well, this smart honestly. Pigly in appearance and maybe pigly in mind also is what he used to think. Of course, this also proves him very much wrong. Sighing to himself, he slumps deeper into the fur bed with a grimace yet again.

The piglin that kept visiting him is on a chair, writing what seems to be documents and such. The only thing he can entertain himself with is his own speculations as he lays bedbound. He’s not even sure anymore that he’s one of the piglin, wearing such a mask from an unknown creature that resembles a monstrous pig, though his form matches his race. So he just assumes, of course. Through glimpses, at least from what he ‘saw’ in his hazy vision that he had recovered somewhat. He doesn’t know if it’s just the cloth that covers his eyes are misplaced, but either way, he’s not as grotesque as his kin.

“Is something the matter?” The piglin said, tone steady and calm having noticed Dream’s burning glare, not even turning to his direction. Dream tilts his head to the side, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore, his body is treated with a skilled healer that most of his wounds have closed and is in the process of healing. He tried to start a conversation with the healer before, but they didn’t seem to reply to him, talking in their tongue as though he’s not there.

Sighing again like the sulker he is, he opens his mouth carefully to reply, “It’s nothing, just miss my friends and such..” he’s aware that his tone has gone quieter at the end. Hopefully, this plan works and he manages to pull the heartstrings of this piglin here. It’s his opportunity, and that doesn’t mean that he can’t think of more plans later on. It’s just a matter of survival.

The piglin hums, he can hear the parchment rustling and the idle sound of the pen tip scratching against it. Soft, steady silence fills the air, not as suffocating as before. He’s slowly getting used to the treatment that he receives, and the piglin himself. “...What’s going to happen to me afterward?” The pen scratching doesn’t stop, steady and calming to his ears, “I will have to see to make you mine.”   
  
Dream freezes, shock and confusion fill his mind, “What-” the piglin cuts him off mid-sentence, “You have the potential to be a perfect weapon. An inside man for us.” Ah, that kind of ‘mine’ huh? He unconsciously releases a sigh of relief of not having to be a wicked bride to a piglin creature, as many folktales about them would suggest. “What do you mean?” Dream asks yet again, not completely understanding. What does this imply for him, a weapon, him?

“You will understand in due time. Do not be impatient.” The tone is final. A queue to stop this conversation, and yet he needs to keep pushing. This matters regarding him, he deserves to know what is to be of him. “Well, I do not have anything else I can  _ ask _ , I deserve to know.” 

“You needn’t know, you are already serving your purpose by recovering here.” The piglin doesn’t stop from his work this whole time speaking broken grammar, like a man more dedicated to his work than Dream’s comfort. Dream hums nonchalantly, not completely agreeing with that statement as the room, once again, fell in silence with the pen as the only sound that penetrates through it.

It’s pathetic, him not able to do anything, bed-bound like this. He is dependent on the piglin even more so. It’s making him anxious, his every action and future depend on someone else than himself. He doesn’t face him, rather choosing to look away at the source of the pen, “Why did you save me?” he mumbles out to himself, hoping that his quiet question isn’t caught.

The pen scratching halts for a moment, a momentary pause fills the room. Techno had paused, contemplating over the question, not really understanding it wholly. “I already have, if I am understanding that right.” Dream laughs silently before correcting him. “I meant why,  _ why _ did you save me?”

There’s some rustling from where the piglin sat, the sound of his pen being laid gently on what sounds like a stone-like desk, “You mean the reason?” The bedridden man hums in confirmation, “You could’ve left me to die, I am human after all, isn't that what piglins are all about?” 

Techno sighs heavily, not wanting to deal with this conversation, “I saw you by chance, being enchanted against your will by Finks, I took you away from that disgusting place.”

“What are Finks?”

“They are what you humans call Mages, Witches, though they are called Finks in our tongue.” He gently explained, still stroking through the paper with a level of nonchalance commoners can never possess. 

“You still haven’t explained why-”

“Am I required to explain anything to you? You are here, alive and well because of my generosity. Act like you are grateful-” He cuts off strictly, though Dream keeps pushing,

“I did not ask to be saved, Pig-”

“Watch that tongue of yours.” A sharp sentence. Dream shuts his mouth, clenching his fist from aggravation. He overlooked his situation, his life is literally placed and wrapped around this creature’s fingers. He breathes deeply, calming himself down, hearing the Pig shuffle what sounds to be fabric against fur.

It beads into silence again, his own heart beating loudly in his ears that it almost drowns the scratching. The blind man understands his situation. It's his own blunt-headedness that is driving him down this path, his pride getting the better of his own need to survive.

“I can feel your eyes on me.” The pig royalty cuts the air with a sharp tone, not wasting any time to get his point across as the sound of papers shuffling yet again fills the background. “I know that you can see.”

What?

“I’m clearly blind, you even put a blindfold on me on top of that!” Dream hears the Pig sigh as though tired of his nonsense, what a non-believer he is, his poor chair scrapes across the floor being moved slowly, the pig pauses, putting the chair in its supposed place again and strides towards his bedside. “What is it now-” Dream tries, brutally cut off as the Pig grabs ahold his face, not so gently, and makes him face towards where he assumes the pigman is. His strands of hair almost tickling his nose confirming the closeness of the other, the mostly blunt claws digging into his cheeks made him flinch and position himself as to not get several more injuries.

“Whad a’e youh-” Dream starts, his jaw being firmly held making speech impossible. “Your orbital cavity might be hollow, but I am well aware of the enchantment that is placed behind these,” He feels a rough claw caress across his eyelid, over the blinds, before he feels the blind being gently lifted off. 

“My, you mean my eye sockets-?” He questions him, not at all getting what he is saying. His eyelid is suddenly pried open by an invading thumb, bigger than his will ever be. It rubs against his bottom lid and it itches, it burns slightly from the dryness. Dream made a slight noise of complaint, the thumb retreating back to his cheek turning his chin upwards.

“I’ve never seen something as intriguing as these, and I've seen such brilliance from my own shamans.” The Pig softly says, his tone that of a calm royalty, directed at him as though he himself wouldn’t get such words. Words so far up from his intelligence that it is below him to even explain further, indulging him. 

“You have no such eyes, yet you have eyes as well,” He cryptically stated, “ It’s as though these enchantments are acting as your eyes in their absence.” Dream’s form stifles, staying put as the Pig’s hand wanders across his face, studying him with great intensity. It feels uncomfortable. He feels his fingers graze across the scars, pushing into the meat gently as though he’s attempting to break the skin that has been stitched and holding it together. He squirms, only to be put back in place by the hand yet again. “Stay put.”

“Youh’ honna b’eak the s’gin,” Dream complains yet again but somehow unable to move any more, he gives up. The only reply he gets is a nonchalant hum, ignorant bastard. Dream hopes he’s not aiming to do just that, the scarring already hurts and itches, he doesn’t want to set back because the official Kingpin of Pigs decides that his blood is nice to look at. Dream huffs a quiet relieved sigh as his finger moves to his more scarred and sensitive ear, yelping at the sudden gentle pinch.

“This structure is very unsuccessful in design,” The Pig murmurs what Dream assumes to be himself. He huffs, “It’s not like I ask to be born with broken ears, not that I mind them.”

Dream huffs, hearing the pig hums in agreement. He feels the hold slacken before being released. He didn’t particularly like being held like that, it brings back shit that he long left behind. “I got distracted, I apologize.” He hears him murmur, stepping back slightly before sighing and moving back to his desk, probably tired of him.

His form relaxes, finally some breathing room. Dream thought about the information that he has been given, the enchantment, what had happened to him. He sighs, the search of the disks. He knows at least that it exists and that Philza didn’t scam him. He really is grateful that he found the feathery kind man, he seems to know a lot about the things that revolve around it. He’s not going to let George down anytime soon. Even if George doesn’t even remember the promise that he made anymore, Dream can remember for the three of them.

Speaking of, the enchantment got him curious. He wants to know if these would even benefit him. He can’t be left disabled and blind like this. “Can you tell me more about the, uh, the enchantments?” 

“Enchantments are rare to be found in any humans. I could not blame you if your knowledge of it is but paper-thin,” He hears the Pig reply. “I know what they are, I just, I have a hard time to believe that there are even enchantments in my eyes, as you’ve said,”

Dream hears a loud thump, something similar to what he would use for stamping. “They’ve taken your eyes, seemingly experimenting with you and carving runes into you. I have to admit, they are very bastar-” Carving? Is that why his eyes are so itchy? The panic is starting to set in, though he has to stay calm, he told himself. “Do not burden yourself. You are here now, in my care.” That’s exactly why he’s so on edge. “Us, creatures of Origin, we have the decency to at least not abuse the power bestowed to us.”

“Then how am I able to see?” Dream retorted, the quiver in his voice an apparent giveaway of his state of mind. “If what you say of my eyes are true-” 

“In a physical sense, you are blind. These enchantments are, in a way, the roundabout fix to that problem of yours.” There’s a pause of silence, Dream’s confusion much more visible from the twitches of his face muscles. Techno sighs and addresses it, “You don’t have to understand. Not in the near future, I suppose.”

“Then I will figure it out myself. It concerns my well-being, of course, I will want to be involved.”

“It is something that will happen somewhere along the line. For now, your priority is to rest and heal.” He puts the quill down again, the sound of the feather gently ruffling, it scratches his ears, grating it. Techno gathers everything on the table, fixing it neatly, a neutral expression on his face. There isn’t much to worry about other than the current affairs of his territory, at the moment. The human is a surprise he got along the way, and those enchantments, from what his shamans have told him, are that of the main Origin’s line. 

He thought that such enchantments have been lost to them, like how they have lost their people. The Ender. Years have gone by since they have fallen, a major disease spreading across itself and turning them into the shadow of what they used to be. Endermen are seen everywhere. The people of what they are, however, are gone. And thus every major race had thought that their teachings would be lost with them. Now he knows that somehow the humans have managed to get their hands on their tomes.

That is the main source of his worries. If the humans were to bastardize it as they have done to his human’s eyes, then he fears what was to come. Heavy changes will plague the land soon, and he doubts that it is a good sort of change.

Dream’s voice brought his attention back, however. The question that has been hanging ever since he has told the human of his predicament. “What am I to do now?” It’s true that Techno doesn’t trust him. Not one bit. But the bond has been placed and he cannot back out of it now. “Stay with me.”

“And die for me.” The tone commanding and obsolete, offering nothing in compensation. Dream is torn, at why he would even obey him. Yes, the pig saved him, but that doesn’t mean that his debt is that big, right? “And if I were to refuse?” Dream questions him. What a diva.

“That is not possible. Ancient ways depict your life debt to me.” The blind man’s laughter bounces in the room, shallow and broken. “What a fucking joke.”

“You humans lack knowledge, your hubris has taken over your whole race. Generations upon generations of history, gone because of a single action.” The piglin stood up, yet again approaching him, his footsteps heavy, “The bond has been formed and neither of us can break it. You can only pay it back.”

“A life debt..” Dream mutters, his expression dazed as though trying to process the thought. “To me.” Techno finishes the sentence.

“You will learn,” he begins, the piglin towers over the broken human. His hair draping over his form, the thick strands tickling his skin and his mask in hand. Eyes focused intently on that grimace on his face. “The blood god is not easily quenched.”

Maybe he should make a mask for his human, too. The human is practically his property now. His beloved tool. “If that is the case,” the human began, “Then I shall serve you, and I will die in your place, blood god.”


End file.
